DictatorAntics
'DictatorAntics '(also known as DA) is a Dutch Unterganger who creates parodies including Downfall Parodies, a series called Gaddafi's papers of doom and on some occasions Stalin Parodies. He is the pioneer of The Sinking of the Laconia parodies and the creator of new antic master, Werner Hartenstein. His style is mainly FX-parodies. History and Influences He made his first parody on 6 November 2010 on his previous YouTube channel called 20eurocent. After only 6 parodies he retired near the start of 2011. He one and a half year later wanted to start making Youtube videos again and on 27 June 2012 he decided to rejoin the Downfall Community by creating his present account and he transferred four parodies to the new account. At first he decided to make one parody every single day, but since July the 14th he stopped doing that since it is not manageable and he started prefering quality over quantity. The first parody that DictatorAntics watched was Hitler gets banned from Xbox Live from MOTURK49 and somewhere in the year 2010 he discovered the channel of Hitler Rants Parodies. He was inspired to also become an Unterganger, and later that year he made his first four parodies on the old channel. He didn't really like his first parodies, because back then he made a lot of spelling mistakes in the videos due to a back then not so good knowledge of the English language and also the bad quality of the videos. DictatorAntics is a big fan of TheSilverUniverse's FX parodies and at the end of August 2012 he downloaded his Downfall Green Screen Pack 2.0 and started making his own FX parodies. DictatorAntics' successful series, The Antic Menace, which is also his biggest project so far, was inspired by TheSilverUniverse's Llama Priest series. Style(s) The style of DictatorAntics used to be modified traditional, but now mainly FX-parodies. The first parodies on his channel already included scenes from other movies such as Iron Sky and The Great Dictator. Later, in the third week of August he started making his first FX-parodies. DictatorAntics enjoys making FX-parodies and practiced a lot to become decent at headpasting and other FX-related stuff. (despite the occasional ranting about Sony Vegas crashing.) Improvement After becoming a member of the Downfall Parodies Forum on 22 August 2012, his amount of subscribers rapidly increased within a few days. Then on August 24 he downloaded TheSilverUniverse's Green Screen Pack 2.0. and with it, DictatorAntics then made his first FX-parody, Hitler in Amsterdam, using a shader pack in Windows Movie Maker 6.0. After some mishap with WMM as he was making his second FX parody, he decided to start using Sony Vegas Pro 11. His first parody made in Vegas Pro, Hitler in Moscow, was uploaded on 25 August. Later that day he made his 50th special video, President Adolf Hitler, a video in which Hitler is the president of the United States. The video was well received and also won the Parody of the Month. Headpasting The first parody of DictatorAntics that involved headpasting was Hitler in France. It was a small object experiment in which he experimented how headpasting worked. It took DictatorAntics almost a month to become reasonably well in headpasting. He further practiced his headpasting in his video Hitler's Surprise. He occasionally uploaded parodies that were purely meant to practice his headpasting skills like Anger Management Trailer - (Adolf Hitler Returns) for example. Projects ;The Antic Menace :A final war between the Masters of Antics and Hitler. ;The Antics Strike Back :Sequel to The Antic Menace, in which the Antic Masters plot their revenge. Gaddafi's Papers of Doom The Pencil of Doom series from Hitler Rants Parodies inspired him to come up with his own superweapon. He very soon found a video of Gaddafi throwing papers at a U.N. speech and that's how he came up with Gaddafi's papers of doom, and on 17 July 2012 he uploaded his first Gaddafi parody. More Gaddafi parodies followed suit. Parody of the Month Near the end of March 2013, Master Studios officially announced his hiatus, and an election was started to elect two new, competent judges - a maintainer (the leading judge), and a secondary judge. The election ended on 5 April 2013, and DictatorAntics won the elections by a landslide. WonkyTonkBotty became secondary judge and DictatorAntics also decided to bring back TheSilverUniverse, who was dismissed from his judge duties earlier in January 2013 by Master Studios. Trivia *When DictatorAntics created his account he wanted to come up with a name that was original and didn't look like the name of any other Unterganger. After thinking very hard, he came up with DictatorAntics and shortly after opening his channel, he ironically found the channels of Atomic Antics, Trapped Antics, and others with similar names. *DictatorAntics made his first Stalin Parody on the 22th of August. *Downfall is one of DictatorAntics' favourite films. *DictatorAntics also has a Facebook page on which he not only posts his new parodies, but also exclusive previews about upcoming projects. *The most viewed parody from DictatorAntics Hitler and the Gangnam Style incident is blocked in Germany. *DictatorAntics' name on Minecraft is Fegelein1906. External links *DictatorAntics' YouTube Channel *DictatorAntics' Downfall Parody Forum account *DictatorAntics' Facebook Page Gallery DA.jpg|DictatorAntics previous avatar. Was the Hitler Fried Chicken shop based on this? 552057_444137818963430_211192088_n.jpg|DictatorAntics' signature on the forum DictatorAntics_Outro.png|The outro of DictatorAntics YouTube One Channel Art_DA.jpg|The cover image of DA's YT channel YouTube One Channel Art_ xmas_DA.jpg|The Christmas version of DA's Youtube cover Jodl mirror fan art.png|Fan art made by DA Category:Untergangers Category:Second-generation Untergangers Category:Returned Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers